To Love-Naruto
by Tenshin-Ta
Summary: Love, what is love? Is it similar to Ramen? Naruto doesn't know, his version of love is warped. But he knows he's feeling attraction to this certain alien princess that once arrived in his bathtub by some weird device and very slowly, Naruto is understanding the feeling of . . . Love. NarutoxHarem! Adopted story of Gavedin's When Two Realms Meet.


**A/N: So let's not beat around the bush here. I adopted Gavedin's story, When Two Realms Meet. I know some of you may have forgotten this story and I don't blame you. This Fic was originally number one with 2k favs if I remembered well, It was good, it was** ** _damn_** **good in my opinion. And sadly I haven't seen someone adopt this great story which kind off led me to be disappointed cause I haven't seen another good NarutoxTo Love-ru cross like this, last time I checked. I know some of you might say, have you read To Love 'Ruto? Yes, I did. I didn't like it, I had issues with the story but quite frankly I can't remember what they were as it was like a year or so since I read it, it wasn't my taste really.**

 **And before you leave in the review and say, "YOU HAVE SHIT TASTE!"**

 **I would like to inform you that I do indeed have shit taste, or so in the perspective of some anime elitist or haters (Meh, details). After all I like Naruto, even the ending. Where some people ended up whining how it was ruined blah blah, Naruto should've picked Sakura, blah blah, Sasuke should've been killed, blah blah, it should've ended like this, blah blah, excuses, excuses really. Many label Naruto as another generic shonen manga and to some haters a guilty pleasure, which I disagree heavily. But that's not where my shit taste stops as I like To Love-ru, basically a ecchi fanservice manga that panders to niche taste but as you read along it has some rather surprising depth for a manga of it's genre, Darkness is in an improvement though not without criticism of course but hey not everything in life is perfect. Though you can still say that To Love-ru is super interesting (Cookie if you get this reference).**

 **Basically saying you have shit taste too. After all you like both of these mangas or maybe just one of them but hey, and if you don't believe me look at Crunchyroll Anime Awards 2016!**

 **So let me tell you as too why I started writing this now. Well I found To Love-ru's spiritual successor really, It's a manga called Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san. If you're a guy or girl that likes his fanservice than this manga is right up your alley.**

 **I have nothing against Drake Wilson, I just don't like his story. That is all.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or To-Love Ru. This story was not originally my idea, but I have adopted it. Because this was just too good to let go off.

 **Chapter 1: The Road to Love!**

"Brat, get your ass up!"

"No! I'm not going!"

"Don't make me summon Gamakichi on your ass!"

One blue-eyed, spiky blonde-haired fourteen-year-old shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki grunted and rolled off from his bed and onto the floor where he proceeded to continue laying on his stomach and face. As his sleepy mind, slowly but surely returned to the world of being awake, he wearily thought about how he had been dragged into such a situation.

It started when he was pulled away from his home village of Konohagakure in the Elemental Nations for a three-year training trip to grow stronger and learn how to stand up to the likes of the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. Instead, they spent more time traveling much to his angry outbursts. And not only that, but his bastard teacher had taken to 'fixing him up', meaning that the perverted Sannin named Jiraiya was making sure he ate well and exercised regularly to help him grow and fix up all the damage he had suffered from over the years. While the blonde would never admit it out loud, he had actually gained height over the years and you couldn't see his bones anymore through his skin. Hell, he even had visible muscles! That didn't mean he stopped eating ramen though which had been the main cause of his deficiencies, it was just now less than an everyday meal.

And then the toad sage had forced him onto a boat for who knows how long while the white-haired man forced him to read book after book on things he wouldn't have ever studied before in his life. And that wasn't when Jiraiya was forcibly correcting his sloppy and unrefined taijutsu style. Things became progressively smoother when Jiraiya had let slip that his shadow clone technique actually transferred their memories and experiences upon dispelling them, though Naruto had about killed his sensei when it was discovered. How he never noticed before, who knew? He guessed it because he always made a large amount and all the memories just canceled each other out.

And, AND! When they finally got off that rocking hunk of metal that floated over the water, the duo wound up on some island called Land of the Rising Sun which was also known as Japan. And from there things got even worse in his opinion. School. Jiraiya was making him go to school. His defense was that to be Hokage you needed to be smart. And Naruto wasn't smart. Okay, maybe he wasn't brainy like Sakura…but he had one hell of a cunning mind when the times called for it. How else was he the king of pranks that could outrun and outfox the village's elite ANBU unit?

Jiraiya quickly found them 'Japan money' or 'yen' by simply finding a publisher and selling his smut books while incognito. The cash quickly rolled in and the two found themselves in a swanky two story house while Naruto begrudgingly was signed up to go to 'high school'…some civilian academy for teenagers to learn boring things so they could find boring jobs and be boring. He was so glad it was a temporary thing and he already had a job: being a badass ninja. And thank god for his clones sitting around reading what he needed to know so as to not look like an idiot once he went off to class. While the copies were nose deep in paper, he and Jiraiya would bug off to go train in the wilderness where they couldn't readily be discovered.

But time passed by quickly and Naruto did his best to put it off for as long as he could. But sadly...Monday rolled around in the early part of his fifteenth year of life and he was being shipped off to some placed known as Sainin High School. After dragging himself off the floor and dressing in the uniform every student was forced to wear by the dress code, the ninja walked out into the hall and down the stairs where his nose could pick up the sweet scent of food. That alone sent his empty stomach roaring in protest.

"Never thought I'd see you in something that wasn't orange. I should give the person that came up with those rules a medal or trophy for such a feat." Naruto looked down at his outfit with a scowl. Dull yellow jacket with a white dress shirt and green tie. Green plaid pants with white, yellow, and black stripes. And not one shred of his favorite color anywhere.

"Har-de-har, Ero-sennin. Screw you." Jiraiya just whistled to himself as he continued scrambling the eggs in the pan, totally ignoring Naruto's annoyance as the teenager took a seat at the table, scratching at his whiskered cheeks without any sort of purpose. The man had looked normal as usual, well normal to the blonde except without his usual extravagant kabuki-styled sense of fashion, he also had his red markings removed as well in order to appear as normal as possible in the setting of this society. But whenever they were home he dropped it and went about in his normal appearance. Naruto, thankfully, looked normal enough already. His only oddity was the lines on his face but if anyone asked he'd just come up with something to tell them.

"You remember how to get there, right?" He nodded and dug heartily into the plate his teacher had prepared for him, wolfing it down like it was his last meal on earth. Even though they were renting this place which gave off the impression that there would be a bunch of servants running around, it was only the two of them in the whole building and therefore all chores fell upon their shoulders. The younger male did most of it because he was just so good at making copies of himself (Jiraiya's words) while Jiraiya took care of bills, cooking, and whatever else he wanted.

Finishing his meal and draining his glass of its opaque white liquid, Naruto wiped away any excess he may not have gotten into his mouth and took a look at the clock. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. I'm not stupid. And no comment from you."

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Uh huh."

"Oh come on, now. You'll love it there!"

"…you really think so?"

"Of course! Have you seen the female uniforms? My god, one little gust of wind and those mini-skirts are tipping up and everyone gets an eyeful of the treasure hidden underneath!"

"PERVERT!" The empty milk glass impacted against Jiraiya's uncovered forehead, him being too engrossed in his perverted fantasies to dodge and also because he didn't even deem the boy a threat. Instead he just itched at the offending area and went back to giggling evilly, a bit of blood dripping out of his nostrils in response. Naruto shook his head in disgust and grabbed his school bag, walking out the large wooden front door and locking it behind him. It was more out of trying to look normal if anyone was watching instead of necessity. Anyone that tried to break into the house of a ninja that wasn't a ninja in turn was very, very stupid.

He slowly made his way out of the suburbs and onto a main street, his memory working to show him the layout he had memorized in his spare time. His first instinct was to just hop from rooftop to rooftop but apparently out here, that course of action wasn't even thought of as a mode of transportation. So weird. He hoped next time they sent a report to Tsunade, he could slip in a note about how weird the outside world was. As far as the Hokage knew, they were still in the Elemental Countries. She would blow a gasket upon learning what Jiraiya had done. That thought brought an evil smirk to his lips and a low chuckle.

Step by step he moved over the concrete until finally he made it to the large building he had come to know as the city's high school. Students were filing in and more than a few were sparing him a glance as he walked through the halls looking for the main office. His heightened ears could pick up the closer conversations, many of them involving a topic he knew would be talked about upon his arrival.

"Is that a new student?"

"He looks foreign. Almost exotic!"

"He's sorta cute and are those whiskers on his cheeks? How adorable!"

"Feh! Nothing but a punk! I bet he dyes his hair!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and kept moving until he finally found the sign labeled 'Main Office' and went inside. After telling the secretary his name and name of his caretaker, he was given a piece of paper with his list of classes and sent on his way. It took a bit more searching before he finally found his new classroom but luckily the halls had emptied because of the final bell and it allowed him to search for 1-A in peace. According to Jiraiya, it had been a piece of cake to enroll him. All he had to do was give the headmaster a few of his stories and bam, he was in.

His hand rose up and knocked on the door, prompting it to be opened a few moments later by an elderly gentleman that looked like he should have been retired by now instead of still teaching a bunch of youths. He readjusted his glasses and gave a shaky cough before seemingly remembering what was happening and turning towards the rest of the room. "Everyone! We have a new student today so please give him your full attention." He turned back and motioned for Naruto to enter the room, his voice low and crackly with age. "Please introduce yourself if you would."

He walked in and stood in front of the blackboard with a wide grin on his face, scratching awkwardly at the nape of his neck. "Uhhh…hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and pranks, and the color orange. Nice to meet ya!"

The teacher coughed again and pointed towards the back of the room at an empty desk. "Go take a seat. Since you're new you'll have to read off someone else's book until you can procure your own." The blonde nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder before moving off to sit down. One of the males thought to pull a prank on the new guy and trip him up as he passed, but when he stuck out his foot things went in a totally different direction than he thought it would. Without even looking Naruto hopped over the offending limb, reacting instinctively and jumping two desks down the aisle and landing on top of another without a sound, his eyes locking with the female who was already sitting there. Everyone stared at him in shock and all he could do was laugh nervously and drop down to the floor.

"Um, wow! You sure got me heh heh! When I tripped over your leg, I sure did trip, huh?" He laughed again forcefully before ducking his head down and speeding off towards his desk as more conversations and whispers broke out among the student body. Jiraiya had told him he had to act like a civilian when out in public and he already fucked that up on the first day. It took the teacher calling for order before the class settled down just enough to continue on with the lesson, though everyone including the instructor would occasionally take a glance at him. Naruto just pulled out a notebook and propped it up to hide his face from view. A few years ago he would have loved the attention but now it was something he couldn't afford to have. If Jiraiya found out…he didn't even want to know what his continued training would entail.

One girl would occasionally try and sneak another peek at the hiding blonde. This female being the one whose desk he had landed upon. She wore the same jacket and shirt combination as everyone else in the room over her B-cup chest, but with a green ribbon in place of a tie. Her plaid skirt was the same color design as the boy's pants and she had black stockings that stopped just below her knees. Her hair was short and blue, with her bangs parted to the left and held in place by a pair of hair clips and bright violet eyes although right now they were sparkling in confusion. She was Haruna Sairenji, class 1-A's committee member and all around nice girl.

 _That was…strange…_

Her eyes flickered over to a boy sitting a row away who was doing his best to read the sentences the teacher was having them study. He was a spiky-haired male with orange hair, amber eyes, and the normal school uniform. He was wearing a bored look as he skimmed over the pages and she released a silent sigh in turn. _How are you doing over there, Yuuki-kun_? Rito Yuuki was a boy from her youth and a good friend from over the years they knew each other, and because of his caring nature she had slowly fallen for him since junior high. Unbeknownst to the cute girl, Rito was in the exact same situation with her, though the boy was always trying to find ways to talk to her and speak his feelings. Sadly, he could never get the words to come out right or he would completely miss his chance and therefore make the situation even more embarrassing for the both of them. It still did not discourage the boy, though.

But even as these two love-struck teenagers were lost in their thoughts, and the rest of the classroom were doing their own things, our blonde protagonist was doodling away in his notebook. The page was filled with penciled toads, explosions, and sketches of himself using his techniques, turning the whole thing into a rather intense free-for-all. The guy sitting in front of him had lent him an extra book on English, and though Naruto had already gone over such a subject with a liberal use of his clones he merely tilted his head to take a look at the clock on the wall.

Only ten minutes had passed.

He greatly suppressed the urge to slam his forehead against his wooden desk knowing it would only bring more attention to himself. This was as worse as being back in the ninja academy.

* * *

The bell rang and the time for lunch rolled around as students stood to move around the building to eat their food. Naruto sighed and closed his notebook, slipping it into his bag before his hand wrapped around a small scroll. Shit, that's right. His food was sealed away. He'd have to skip off to the bathroom or something to bring it out. As the blonde moved away to summon his meal he could feel the eyes of his fellow students on his retreating back. More than likely the hushed tones once again reaching his ears were rife with his little stunt from a while ago.

As soon as he was down the hallway, one boy with black hair spiked upwards and a tuft in the front grinned and rushed back inside. From there he jumped and landed awkwardly on top of Rito's desk, striking a pose once his balance returned. "I still can't believe that! It was amazing! Accident, my ass!" He looked down and his friend sitting in his seat who had moved his food out of the way lest it be trampled by the energetic male. "What do you think, Rito?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It was kind of cool though, Kenichi." Kenichi Saruyama grinned even wider, sliding off of the desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And did you see some of the looks a few of the girls were sending his way? Maybe if we start hanging out with him then they'll start paying attention to us too!" Rito's eyes shifted ever so slightly to scan over Haruna's sitting form before shooting back to Kenichi as he swallowed some rice.

"M-maybe…"

The other boy knew exactly he was looking at as he watched Rito's eyes shift causing him to lean in close with a whisper only the orange-haired boy could hear.

"Perhaps he could even help you with your shitty luck in confessing to Sairenji. Or…maybe it's already too late and she's already fallen for the mysterious new student. He did land right on her desk, after all, and did you notice how they were looking at each other in the beginning?" Rito immediately blushed dark red and inhaled sharply, causing the food in his mouth to move and get caught in his esophagus. Kenichi slapped him a few times hard on the back, dislodging the blockage and once again allowing him to clear his airway and breathe. "Geez, man! If you're so worried then just tell her already and stop being such a wuss."

"I can't help it! I-I just get so nervous!"

"Yeah, yeah…oh hey he's back! C'mon, grab your stuff!"

Naruto had returned carrying four different steaming cups of instant ramen in his hands and had proceeded to down them with gusto. However a new presence at his side caused him to break off from his heavenly noodles and crack open an eye only to see two other students standing at the side of his desk with their food in their hands. The one with black hair was grinning and the other with orangey-brown locks was sporting a small smile of his own.

"Naruto, right? Kenichi Saruyama, and this is Rito Yuuki. Mind if we eat with you?" The blonde slurped a few more stray noodles and shook his head.

"Nah, go ahead."

"So did you really trip at the beginning of class? I'm pretty sure the distance you flew didn't equal the speed you were going."

"Well…yeah? What else would it be?" Kenichi set down his chopsticks and pointed a finger towards Naruto's feet.

"Maybe you were in some super secret government program that altered your body to be stronger and faster but you escaped, enrolling yourself in our school to try and live a normal life while dodging the fiends that changed you!"

"…what?"

"Or maybe, MAYBE, Naruto here is actually from a place only a few know about, trained in the old ways of ninjutsu but was sent out into our world because the elders of his shinobi faction wished for him to know how people lived their lives outside his village!" Naruto and Rito were flabbergasted, both of their mouths hanging open in disbelief as the third of their group continued to come up with various origin stories.

The jinchuriki had tensed when Kenichi mentioned the word 'ninja' but it had only been a guess from a guy with a big imagination. All Naruto could do was sit there and listen before summoning up an eloquent and well thought-up response.

"…what?"

Okay, maybe not.

"Oh calm down already, Kenichi. Sheesh…it's his first day. Don't freak him out."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun, Rito." Naruto sent the amber-eyed boy a grateful look as the three lapsed into silence and continued eating their lunches. The calm, however, was just not meant to be as the black-haired boy brought up the topic of girls. If Naruto didn't know any better he'd bet the other student was somehow related to Jiraiya.

That thought spurred the blonde to try and make sure those two never met.

* * *

Three weeks passed by since Naruto's first day of class and the blonde found himself living a life he never thought would be his. He was actually a bit popular. Girls thought he was cute or possible boyfriend material. His cheerful and helpful nature were drawing points along with his bright blue eyes, wide grin that always caused others to break out into smiles, and the facial markings he claimed were real.

Guys were jealous of his sudden luck with the ladies and took up the job of trying to make him look like a fool, while subsequently failing in their quest. The whole deal reminded Naruto of Sasuke and the boy's old treatment back in Konoha except in Naruto's case he wasn't, ya know, as apathetic about it and the whole event was toned down compared to the Uchiha's. The blonde hadn't asked any of the girls on a date or to hang out, though. His inaction caused Jiraiya to dub him 'not a man' or 'unmanly wuss who chickened out when all those glorious feminine figures were more or less throwing themselves at him'. But Naruto would only scowl and mention he had to bring back Sasuke for Sakura and dating wasn't a luxury for him. Then he'd go off and start training again while Jiraiya would frown and try to think of ways to get the boy to break off his ideal.

While keeping your word was a very notable concept, it was a rather tentative idea where they came from and he only wished that this was one promise Naruto hadn't made. He personally blamed the blonde's crush on the pink-haired girl from back home. But perhaps…someone here could push past that thick, stubborn skull of his.

It was in his time at school and occasionally after class, Naruto would find himself sticking around with Rito and Kenichi as they all got along well enough and weren't hostile towards him or his newfound luck with the ladies, though Kenichi would more than often whine about the situation.

While he had gotten to know most of the names of the other students in the class, there were a few that stuck out in his mind as more than passing acquaintances. The first was Haruna Sairenji, the girl whose desk he landed on his very first day in the building. She was the class's committee member and he found himself always directing questions and concerns towards her, which she always responded to with a smile. Plus she took the time to see how he was holding up every once in awhile due to him being the newest student in their class. And to his devious delight, he learned that Rito had feelings for her and it was always a laugh to see him get flustered around the female.

Then there was Haruna's two friends, Mio Sawada and Risa Momioka. Mio seemed alright with the occasional outburst but Risa was the one you had to actually watch out for. Mio had medium-length brown hair that was a shade away from black which she always kept in twin pigtails, light brown eyes always covered by a pair of dark blue glasses, and a B-chest. Risa had light brown hair down to her shoulders that grew wavy near its end, brown eyes, and a small C-chest. Risa seemed to have no qualms about greeting her friends, or any girl for that matter, by groping them and commenting on what she felt or saw. Mio was conservative but whenever her brunette friend was around, she would join in on the fun.

While other girls would speak or flirt, Risa had gone a step further and would go right up to him and give him a hug that always involved fondling on her part. He would just let it happen because 1. It wasn't exactly terrible compared to what he had seen her do to some of the girls, and 2. Well…her hands actually felt kinda good when she tried to feel up his muscles, like a massage. Though she loved when her hands would drop just a little too low for his tastes and he would freak out, which she thought was just simply adorable.

Lastly, there was Rito's sister Mikan. The three boys had traveled to Rito's house one day after school let out because Kenichi had acquired a new fighting video game and wanted to show off his 'skills'. Naruto tagged along because he had no idea what the hell a video game was, but hey it had the word game in it. That right there hopefully equaled something fun.

And it was there he met her, the other boy's ten-year-old sister with brown eyes and dark wavy brown hair she kept loose, except for a small ponytail tuft at the very top of her skull. She was nice enough but Naruto was surprised on how mature she acted despite her age. As the trio took turns (with Naruto doing his best to hide his awe at the fact they could actually control these small figures on the screen), she sat on the couch while reading a book and eating a popsicle, occasionally making a remark on how bad they were all doing. It seemed like whenever he saw her after that first time, she was snacking. But then again she was still a growing girl and needed her energy.

So for a time, Naruto Uzumaki was a normal teenage male. No threats of Akatsuki searching for his hide, no being ignored or belittled for being a jinchuriki, no being called stupid or an idiot for just being himself and then getting struck for trying to defend his actions...it was really nice. No way in hell he'd tell Ero-sennin, though. But sadly, his easy going times were destined to come to an end. The only problem was whether or not all of the changes were for better or for worse.

* * *

"Hey brat. How was school?"

"Same ol'. Hey, you know I was wondering. What do you do when I'm at school?" The man looked up from the scrolls in front of him and grinned, pulling out a very familiar notebook from the depths of his shirt.

"What else?"

"Okay, yes. That was a stupid question."

"I do gather information too, ya know. I'm thinking of putting it all together as a guide, maybe for ninja that want to explore outside the Elemental Countries." Naruto's face was thoughtful as he moved off into the kitchen for some food. The sannin slipped his prize notes back into the safety of his pocket before shouting out after him. "But mostly it's the women!" The snort he received merely gave the man a reason to pick on his godson. "It's not like you didn't enjoy peeping, either~!" he sang out, causing a multitude of sounds to ring out that sounded like dropping pots and pans clanging.

"I-It's not like I wanted to! You always forced me!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Naruto. By the way, I don't feel like cooking tonight so either go out and get us some grub or try your own hand at making something for once."

The blonde looked around at the different appliances and then at his own hands. He could make simple things like sandwiches or ramen. But a big meal for more than one person?...yeah, he still needed more practice. The toad sage smirked as his apprentice walked past the couch and slipped his shoes back on. Before he could head out though, he heard one final shout from his teacher.

"And no ramen!"

The pitiful whine he heard issue out of Naruto as the door clicked shut caused Jiraiya to slap his knee in amusement and laugh. Things were good. Food was on its way, he wasn't the one buying it, and he got to pretty much lounge around. But as his gaze dropped back down to the parchment in his lap, he sighed with a morose chuckle. The sannin had put it off for long enough…it was time to send an update to Tsunade. The only consolation was she couldn't exactly kill him until the busty woman could physically get her hands on him.

* * *

Hmmm, what else would be good for his moaning stomach? Naruto had gathered a large bag of what he had learned was classified as 'fast food'. He didn't understand the title since it never moved on its own. It smelled really good though, and tasted great as well. The blonde guessed that was what really mattered.

SNIFF

His nose caught the scent of something new wafting out from a nearby stall and it caused his stomach to gurgle in response. Clutching his gut as it mutinied for still being empty, it was decided a snack would tide him over until he returned. Taking a few more sniffs, Naruto found himself in front of the vendor who was selling something called taiyaki. It was a small cake made from batter and filled with red bean paste, and funnily enough shaped to look like a fish.

He ordered a dozen for the road and thanked the salesman after paying for it, planting the new paper bag stuffed with treats into the crook of his elbow. Fishing one out, he took a big bite, effectively cutting it in half as the sweetened taste coated his taste buds. 'Hey, these're pretty good.'

As he spun around to walk away too absorbed in his food, he never noticed that someone was already in midstride where his body was heading.

WHAM

The impact barely ruffled him, only making Naruto almost lose his grip on his packages, but the other involved in the crash wasn't as lucky. It was a pretty female around his age dressed in the same school uniform as he was. She had long black hair hanging down to her mid-back and slightly narrow brown eyes that gave her a somewhat angered look. If Jiraiya had been around, he probably would have commented how the girl looked to be around a C-cup, but the perv wasn't and Naruto had only snuck a small peek before relocating his eyes elsewhere. The blue irises landed on a bag he just now noticed near her sitting form, which he must have knocked out her hands when he walked into her.

He stooped down to help her as she began picking up scattered items, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" The brunette sighed and nodded, picking up a stray item and placing it inside her bag.

"Yes, thank you for asking. I'm a bit angry at the fact I fell but I suppose the blame is partly my fault as well." She looked up to meet the stranger face to face but in that moment the girl noticed the matching uniform, whiskers, and sunny yellow spikes. "You wear the Sainin uniform…blonde hair…and unique facial markings…I am Yui Kotegawa. By chance, are you the new transfer student from a few weeks ago in classroom 1-A?" He blinked and smiled again, nodding at her question.

"Sure am. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Kotegawa-san." Yui stood with the help of his proffered hand but pulled away quickly as soon as she was back on her feet. The action caused the shinobi to cock his head in confusion, wondering why she suddenly acted like he was going to attack her or something. "What's wrong?"

"The rumors are true. You do look like a deviant and I must agree with them. You've also earned the reputation as a womanizer and brute against your fellow male students."

"H-huh? Hold on now…the guys are always trying to knock me out and something always backfires for them. That's why they get injured. I have nothing to do with it. As for the girls, I am not! I haven't dated any of them!"

"So you're only using them for attention while stringing them along. Your actions are intolerable and I cannot allow such a shameless act to continue!"

"Stop accusing me of things that aren't true!" Yui's pointer finger extended as she continued her seething glare, pointing towards a patch of sidewalk with a look that made him think he was supposed to comply with…whatever she was doing.

"Kneel!" What? "Kneel right there in the seiza position and I will tell exactly why your life choices are unacceptable!" Naruto's disbelieving eyes flickered from her slightly red face, to her steady finger, to the cement before traveling back to her face. Now, if there was one thing the prankster still didn't care for, it was when an arrogant authority figure tried to force him into doing a task he didn't like. And right now Yui was acting like she had a position of power, and she was being pretty damn forceful.

"Uh, no."

"W-what?" That, she was not expecting. It always worked back at school. "I'm the committee representative for my class! I work hard to make sure our school runs as it should without such shameful acts disrupting the students' behavior!" The teenager believed her speech would show him the error of his ways but to her utter shock, he laughed! Laughed right at her like she had told some blithering joke! His action caused her to grow even angrier. But the emotion hit its peak when his foot bumped against another discarded purchase she had missed to pick up after they bumped into each other.

"What the hell are these?"

"Give me those!" She ripped the offending box out of his hand and slammed hid it from view, flushing deep red as she motioned more animatedly towards her feet. "Kneel! Now, you dirty scoundrel! How dare you go through my personal items you pervert!"

"I am not a damn pervert!"

"Kneel!"

"No!"

This scene went on for a few minutes before Naruto get fed up with arguing and ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. Yui grew guarded when he suddenly reached into one of his bags and began fumbling around, only to withdraw…a piece of taiyaki?

"You really need to lighten up. Just 'cause you're cute doesn't mean you can control people's actions. Now shut up and have a fish. See you in school, Gouzen-chan." He walked away with a minor scowl leaving the speechless girl to stare down at the food in her hand, dumbfounded and blushing. She was more stunned that he went and called her cute with such a straight face, like he was simply talking about the weather. And he told her to shut up? How dare he! And…

Gouzen?

…

…

That uncouth, that…how dare-UNACCEPTABLE! He just called her arrogant and loud! And where did he get off acting so familiar with her? If he thought this altercation between the two of them was over then Naruto Uzumaki had another thing coming! All he did was solidify her belief that he was no good! As Yui began to walk back towards her own home with a twitching brow, the raven-haired girl vowed she would make him kneel sooner or later and then tell him off like her life depended on it. Punks like him needed a good tongue-lashing once in awhile to keep them in line.

She licked her lips after idly taking a bite of the taiyaki still resting in her hands, suddenly needing something to calm her at the moment and take her mind off the blonde bastard. Seriously, did he think he looked cool with dyed hair? And dammit, this piece of taiyaki was actually pretty tasty. She looked once more at the snack item and scrunched her nose before increasing the pace of her strides.

"You will not believe what just happened to me, Ero-sennin. I accidently bumped into a girl from school and she goes crazy after I told her my name, trying to get me to kneel in front of her so she can yell at me about being a womanizer!"

Naruto watched as his teacher's bushy head of hair lifted up over the back of the couch and peered at him in boundless disbelief. "You? As in, you? That'll be the day." he deadpanned before looking back down towards the notes spread out over the room's coffee table. The papers were scattered when a mildly greasy bag dropped down with a thunk, causing the older man to jut out his jaw.

"Touché."

"I already dug my food out, there's also some fish bread stuff in there I picked up called taiyaki. I'll be eating in my room before I wash up. It's my day off right? I'm just going to relax tonight then. Maybe go explore for a bit later on."

"Yeah, yeah. If I need you for anything I'll let you know. You have your…uh, cellular telephonographic device?" The blonde pulled out a small black phone from his pocket and nodded.

"Yeah. Still barely have any idea how this weird little thing works but Rito and Kenichi have been showing me. I had to lie about why I didn't know what it was, though."

"I figured. Alright then. If I'm not here when you return then I'm out finding research material!" With a slap of his forehead, Naruto turned and moved up the staircase to escape before he was somehow dragged into the pervert's as his foot touched the bottom step he stopped and turned back towards his teacher.

"Hey, Ero-sennin..."

"Stop calling me that."

"-what the hell are tampons?"

The man coughed on a fry and slowly turned his head to stare at his unwitting student. Where the hell did that come from? "-*cough*- Why, why are you asking?"

"Because when I bumped into the other girl, a box of them fell out of her bag and when I picked them up she got all angry."

Oh god, his obliviousness was appalling. But that didn't stop Jiraiya from bursting into more laughter at his expense. When the boy asked what was wrong, the man only responded with he'd tell him later on. "Just remember, it's embarrassing for the girls so don't bring it up to any of them!" Naruto scowled a bit but accepted the explanation nonetheless, quietly thinking it over as he ascended the stairs.

Stepping down the hall and through his door, he dropped onto his bed and sighed happily. It was so much comfier than his former mattress…and the whole room was bigger than his old one. Even then, he still didn't have much in personal items and those he did have were of the ninja variety and therefore hidden. A bed, a dresser and closet, and a bookshelf were spaced throughout where he placed the occasional technique scroll or novel that was in his possession or others Jiraiya had lent him. The man had even snuck in and put a few of his Icha Icha on the bottom shelf though the jinchuriki was unaware of that little fact.

He ate through the greasy meal, throwing the wrappers in his garbage can before grabbing a few loose articles of clothing and a towel. The water was warm and felt oh so good as he stepped into the shower and let it run. They had one of those large bathing rooms that included a floor area to wash up and rinse off as well as a bathtub, but he was so used to taking showers it was what he automatically zeroed in on. His mind drifted away as he began to wash himself, thinking of just anything that came to mind.

 _I think I'll summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu…haven't seen them in awhile and they haven't been to this outside world yet. Yeah, that's a good idea_. That was quickly followed by taiyaki, angry female schoolmates, and new training methods to try and raise his strength. But the whole time he was musing, the blonde never did notice the small growing orb of light that lit up near his feet. A small crackle of lightning arced out as the cascading water steamed heavily with no outside stimulus, but what actually caught his attention was the deep hiss that followed and caused his hair to stand on end.

Oh, and he knew something was clearly wrong when the shower exploded in a mass of pink smoke and flying water. It was so loud he though one of his summons had appeared and knocked into him, forcing him into the glass as the weight stayed their unmoving.

Except the arrival was not a toad.

"Mmmm! My escape was successful! ~" It was a girl. A naked girl. Long pink hair with one extra curl on top that flowed down to her shapely butt, and bright green eyes that were a few shades away from blue. Standing in front of him and leaning against his body as she stretched her arms and jutted out her chest, which just so happened to be pressed against his own in the limited space. An added note, she was soaking wet from the still running water. Naruto breathed out evenly even as his face was slowly growing redder and redder, as she finally noticed she was not alone in this new area and flashed him a cute smile. "Hmm?"

"…hi."

"Hiya! ~ My names Lala, and I'm from the planet Deviluke!"

"…um, there's more than one planet?"

"Well of course, silly. Where else would I have come from, then?"

"I don't know…" Naruto inhaled deeply, causing this Lala girl to look at him curiously as to what he was about to do. As soon as the blonde's lungs were filled to the brim, he screamed out loud just enough to make sure the sole other inhabitant of the building could hear him. "ERO-SENNIN! ARE YOU PULLING A PRANK ON ME?" The alien winced and covered her ears, inadvertently pressing herself further against him and causing him to close his eyes at the friction her nipples were causing. Did she not realize what she was doing, or did she just not care?

A moment passed as his sensitive hearing picked up the faint sound of someone moving up the steps before stopping outside the upstairs bathroom doorway. "No. Why, do you want me to or something?"

"So you didn't, oh…use some weird summoning technique to cause a girl to appear in the shower with me?"

"No I didn't. How the hell'd you come up with such an idea anyways because it sounds like a great story premise."

"Hello, Mr. Ero-sennin guy!" Lala shouted happily, rubbing up against the blonde who was doing his best to remain indifferent in the situation. He was failing spectacularly and all the boy had to cover himself with was the wash rag. Outside the room Jiraiya had gone deathly silent as Naruto cursed the fact he never told the pinkette to stay quiet. A faint giggle filtered through the doorway, followed by a few more sporadic giggles that quickly turned into full blown perverse laughter. The scratchy sound of a pen moving at lightspeed against paper caught his ears and it immediately caused the boy to growl.

"By the time I get out of here you better be gone, Ero-sennin." More laughter was his response and Lala joined in, obviously amused by the situation. "Um…Lala-san? C-could you please back off of me? Your, uh…your b-b-breasts are touching me…"

She blinked quickly and looked down, grinning sheepishly as she stuck out her tongue and bopped herself playfully on the head. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize." Naruto nodded dumbly and blushed even harder as she pulled away towards the small open area left in the shower and giving him an unblocked view of her assets. He quickly flung open the door and rushed towards his towel, flinging it at the girl and yelling that she should cover herself up. The fluffy cloth was quickly wrapped around her bare body but wasn't modest about herself in the least. Her chest was at least a large C, coupled with the trim waist and hips and he knew Jiraiya would find her to be the next big 'star' in one of his novels.

"If you're gonna stick around then bring us another damn towel!"

"Why should I, brat?"

"Because I need one! She's covered up already!"

"…oh. Gross. I don't want to see that. Alright, hold on…can't believe you gave her your only towel…" They heard him stalk off while mumbling, leaving behind a severely flustered blonde in the buff and a pink-haired cutie who seemed oblivious to the situation.

"Hee hee, Earthlings are funny!"

"S-so you're really an alien? Sorry, but I don't believe you. In fact you look like…like..." She looked like Sakura. Well sort off, she had the same hair and eye color as Sakura but the rest was different in facial and physical appearance wise. Not beating around the bush Lala had a large chest, better body, and all-around hotness that Sakura was lacking the last time he saw her. Whoa, what? Where did that come from?

"Liiiiiiiiiiike?" she urged, causing him to shake his head of the odd thoughts and readjust the small square cloth covering his pelvis.

"You sort off remind me of my crush…"

"Oh, really? She must be really cute then!" Naruto laughed awkwardly, projecting as much mental urgency as he could to make the sage return quicker. He should've been back by now. "Ah, I know how to prove I'm an alien!" One of her hands reached behind her back and skirted along the bottom edge of the towel, lighting gently across the skin and causing Naruto to gulp as she spun around and stuck out her bottom. "See? Earthlings don't have tails."

No. No they did not. And right above the curvy behind on her tailbone was a long, thin black tail that ended in a heart-shaped tip. She also nearly caused the ninja to have an aneurysm as she flashed him an unobstructed view of her uncovered snatch.

'Sh-shaved?'

"Oh, hey? What's that you're hiding behind that wash cloth? It's getting bigger and...ohhh!" Naruto gasped and turned around, uncaring as to what happened now as he haphazardly threw on his clothing and caused it to stick to his damp body. Feeling significantly less embarrassed now he stalked out of the room and angrily grabbed the towel out of his sensei's hand. It seemed that the sannin had heard the last part of their conversation and was already writing it down. Damn him. As he headed back towards his room to grab two sets of clothing, one for her and another dry set for him, he could hear her skipping after him while humming to herself.

As Lala entered his bedroom she released a small gasp while looking around, taking in the sights of 'Earthling' quarters before hopping onto his mattress and looking at him as he looked through his drawers. "H-hold on, I'll get you something to wear."

"Why're you blushing? Your face is so red! Aww, it's cute!" If it was possible, he might have felt himself grow even darker at the compliment. In fact, he was getting a little dizzy from the demanding bloodflow and it forced the boy to lean against his wall lest he keel over.

"Okay, I have to ask…blerg…if you're an alien, how did you get here?"

"With this! Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! I can't set any exact coordinates but I can warp for short distances. I hid in the spaceship's bathroom and then warped into yours."

"Why did you run?" All sexual thoughts were slowly draining away as the girl remained covered and his general inquisitiveness into learning about new subjects was overriding everything else. Lala smiled sadly and ran a hand over her thin wristband teleportation device, the look in her emerald eyes growing almost morose in turn.

"I'm being chased. I thought I'd be safe here on Earth but I was followed and pulled onto their ship. If I had never used my ring…" She trailed off, looking down at her feet as the cogs in Naruto's mind began to turn. She was being chased. It was against her will. And she turned up naked, possibly signifying that her kidnappers had tried to do assault her in some way and she escaped to the bathroom. His hands were slowly tightening as his anger grew, even as Lala stared at him in confusion for his lack of a response.

"You can stay here for now until they back off. I won't let them take you, Lala-san." No way in hell he was letting those bastards take her back. He couldn't allow such a thing to happen when he was aware of it, especially when the same basic problem was happening to him with the Akatsuki.

She immediately brightened up at the suggestion, clapping her hands together gleefully and sending him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen. "Really? Oh, thank you! Um…"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke!"

"Lala-sama! Are you alright, Lala-sama?" His window suddenly pulled itself open with a bit of force as a small creature flew in on a pair of black bat wings, immediately causing the boy to pull out a kunai from one of his hiding spots to combat the strange new threat. But the small winged-creature flew directly into Lala's chest as the girl cried out happily, calling the thing 'Peke' and hugging it to herself. It was the size of a baby, pure white in color with a round head and swirls for eyes. It had a red and yellow tie, golden frills, purple edges, and a metallic feminine voice. Slightly bulbous arms and with black pads on her fingertips. The thing was very, very strange.

"Peke! I'm so glad you were able to escape too!"

"The ship had not yet left Earth's atmosphere so I was able to flee!" The little robot turned its head to take in its new surroundings and it was then she noticed another occupant in the room. She regarded him quietly before turning to her master and pointing a finger at the blonde. "And who is the Earthling?"

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who lives here."

"Uh…just what is that?"

Lala looked down at her creation before lifting her head to look back at Naruto with an eye smile. "This is Peke, an 'all-purpose costume robot' I made."

"Greetings."

The robot was quickly lifted out of Lala's arms as Naruto held the automaton close to his face, blue eyes roving over her little body in concentrated scrutiny. He poked and prodded, causing the pinkette to giggle and the robot to release a strangled yelp as she was spun around. "So it's like a puppet that moves by itself? No chakra strings or anything?"

"Chakra? Oh…no? Machinery and electricity. You're acting like you've never seen a robot before."

"…I haven't."

"Perhaps Earthlings do not have such technology on their planet. Also, would you mind releasing me?"

"Oh! Sorry about that…we don't have those things from where I come from."

"Where's that?"

"It's…far from here. Anyways, so what did you mean by costume?" As the words left his mouth, something slapped into his face and covered his eyes. As he pulled the offending item away, it proved to be the towel that Lala had wrapped around her figure. She was now facing Peke with her back to him, giving him yet another clear view of her curves as she asked the robot to transform.

Peke began to glow and lose form, tendrils of her inconsistent body wrapping around Lala and molding against her figure like a skintight suit with the same color scheme and accessories as Peke. The big differences were the frilly skirt-like pieces of cloth now at her hips and the large hat shaped like the robot's head, complete with black devil wings protruding from it. Even though it was considered clothing…he could still make out the nubs of her breasts underneath the 'fabric'. It was pretty much like she was still naked and Naruto covered his eyes as she spun around in happiness. "Ta-da!"

"It is not too tight, is it Lala-sama?"

"No, Peke. It's perfect. So what do you think, Naruto? How does it look? Without Peke I wouldn't have any clothing."

"It's…uh…nice." It looked more like the cosplay fad he had recently learned about from Kenichi instead of regular clothing. But maybe on her planet it was the norm. Just like how mesh shirts and open-toed sandals were considered reasonable for shinobi…just a matter of opinion. And it also explained why she showed up naked.

"I must ask, Lala-sama. What do you plan on doing now?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded her little servant.

"Naruto was nice enough to allow me to stay here."

"That…is very considerate of someone you only just met." Lala turned to smile at him yet again until she noticed the blonde was very tense and moving towards her with a knife in his hands. She was taken aback by the sudden violent gesture until he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window with a tug. Two figures burst through the open portal and slid along his wooden floor as Naruto put himself between the girl and the intruders. Both wore black business suits, dress shirts, ties, and dress shoes but the oddity that caught his rapt attention were the black tails poking out from their behinds. Both ended in arrow-headed tips and it tipped him off that these two might have been of the same race as Lala.

The first had slicked back blonde hair and a small goatee, a thin scar going down the left side of his face at the eye. The other had short black hair and a thug-like face, his eyes covered by a pair of black sunglasses just like his partner. Gaining their footing, they both stood up straight and looked directly at the pink-haired girl with emotionless faces even as Naruto raised the blade in front of him. "Can't you bastards use the goddamn door?"

"What a bothersome situation…we should have tied you up so you couldn't escape." the blonde remarked coolly as he totally ignored the threat before him. Lala looked back with a rather disgruntled face before the emotion dropped away into annoyance at being found yet again.

"Peke…I thought I told you to make sure you weren't being followed."

"I-I apologize…"

"Gah! Now everything's ruined you stupid robot!"

"Can you not use the ring again?"

"Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun can only be used once a day before it needs to recharge." The dark-haired man seemed to lose his patience as he moved to grab Lala but Naruto wouldn't have any of that. He pushed off with both feet with a strength that startled all three aliens and launched his foot right into the man's nose. Before the second blonde could react, another larger sole impacted with his face sending him crashing against his fellow stalker and sailing back out the window.

"Brat. If she's staying here then she's your responsibility." Well that proved who the second fighter was. The tall man had burst through the blonde's door when he sensed two new figures enter their home and he felt his apprentice's chakra spike, deciding to give him some backup in the situation. Not only that, but he got an eyeful of Lala in her new outfit after only hearing the situation through the boy's closed door.

"Have you been standing outside this whole time?"

"Of course! Our new guest is giving me idea after idea for my next novel! And her figure and personality? She. Is. Gold!" This time Naruto moved between Jiraiya and Lala to shield her with his body, knowing exactly where his eyes were gazing even if she was technically dressed now. He felt a small tug on the sleeve of his t-shirt, making him look over his shoulder at the sole female present. She smiled at him kindly and her eyes were half-lidded with a warmth he wasn't used to seeing directed at him.

"Thank you for protecting me."

"Don't worry about it. I promised I wouldn't let them take you, and I keep my promises." She felt a small needling in her chest as he spoke those words as well as giving the girl a bit of insight into his personality. He seemed rather strong in his convictions and led Lala to believe he would indeed keep his word. But what could a mere human really do in the long run?

Emotions rose to a slight panic as the whole house shook violently, tremors running through its foundations as something struck the side of the building. Jiraiya peeked his head out the window to see the two battered men punching the wall on the first floor, surprise etched into their faces that it was withstanding their blows. "Good thing I set those seals up when we first moved in…but who knows how long they'll last before shorting out. Naruto, they're after Lala so I think you better lead them on a chase."

"But…" Eyes flickered over to Lala but Jiraiya made a cutting motion with his hand.

"We're dealing with aliens, Naruto...never thought I'd ever say that sentence...It doesn't matter right now if we reveal what we are. I need to reinforce the barrier and you'll send them off after the wrong escapee."

"…alright."

"Hmm? Reveal yourself? Are you aliens as well?"

Both men chuckled as Naruto raised his arms and placed his hands together, closing his eyes in concentration as he focused his energy. "Not quite. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Lala covered her eyes as the smoke engulfed everyone present, and space in the room disappeared as she felt herself being pushed against a bunch of other bodies that appeared from who knows where. She fanned at the area in front of her face only to see the grinning face of Naruto.

And Naruto.

And Naruto?

His bedroom was filled with copies of himself. About twenty in total not counting the actual original. And it stunned her. "W-wha? But…aren't you an Earthling? They're known not to have any special abilities!"

"The normal ones yeah, but we're special. We live on a hidden continent far away from here where it's either civilians, samurai, or what we are."

Lala was already hooked. The suspense and action that clogged the room reminded her of the stories she'd read occasionally back on Deviluke filled with action and powerful characters. The authors always found ways to leave their readers hanging while simultaneously hungering for the next installment, and the way Naruto was dragging this out was merely drawing her in more and more.

"And? And? What are you?" she urged, her hands clutched near her chin as she leaned in closer to the one that spoke. Her eyes were wide in child-like curiosity and the poor girl looked near to bursting if the secret wasn't revealed soon.

"We're ninja!" Naruto, his clones, and even Jiraiya shouted out as the man attempted to make his pose in the limited space. Lala squealed and waved her arms, loving the reveal of information.

"Okay, one through ten! You all know what to do!"

"Right! Henge!" Ten of the faux bodies disappeared in another puff of smoke only to fade away with yet another surprise. There were now ten extra Lala's! The original busty girl was dead silent as she began poking and prodding at one of her copies, causing it to giggle and swat at her hand. The real pinkette seemed content with the way her form had been recreated as she nodded in appreciation.

"Amaaaaaazing! ~" Her head turned on a swivel to stare with stars in her eyes at the slightly blushing Naruto, the boy scratching at the nape of his neck in response.

 _Sure, people always thought it was cool or handy but no one's ever thought it was this great before_.

"I believe you have a plan to execute?" Jiraiya asked with crossed arms, an amused smirk gracing his lips as he watched the female act like she was ten years younger.

"Oh, right…heh heh. You all know what to do, right? Split into pairs and break off!" Each fake Naruto grabbed a fake Lala and held her bridal style before jumping out the window. As the room emptied and allowed them breathing space, the blonde leaned in close to his guest's ear and whispered low enough to only allow her to hear. "Once we sneak out, I'll take you somewhere to hide. Ero-sennin will allow them to enter and search the place if they're still around to show that we've actually left the house. Then, when I get the signal, we'll come back as your kidnappers continue searching for you…are you ready?" She nodded resolutely with a cute little 'hmph' before he turned and pulled out a pair of black sandals from under his bed and kneeled. "Get on. It'll be quicker to run that way." he asked once the footwear was secured.

Unbeknownst to him, Peke granted Lala the ability to fly once the little machine was affixed to her body but the girl was still greatly interested in what her savior could do. So she hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, unintentionally smashing her breasts against his own body yet again as he grabbed underneath her thighs. Once again feeling a heat rising to his cheeks (it felt like she was still nude) he nodded once to his teacher and sped out the window.

Jiraiya only chuckled as his lone student sped away with a girl attached to his back. Such a scene reminded the old shinobi of a few times he had been caught by a girl's father and he and his fling at the time escaped. All that needed to happen now was that Naruto and Lala got it on…that single thought caused another smatter of depraved giggling as he whipped out his nearly full pad of paper and added another round of sentences. Oh, his latest creation was going to be so good!

* * *

It was late and the stars were shining brightly under the full moon. Naruto stood among the copse of trees situated within one of the city's parks. The run over the different roofs had been a nostalgic task to the blonde, reminding him of the quick way ninjas would move around back in Konoha so as to not be caught up in civilian traffic. Due to the circumstances, it was a route he hadn't been able to take for fear of giving away his abilities but with it being night time and nearly deserted on the streets, he felt that his persona was still intact.

Lala had enjoyed her ride, laughing and hollering quietly as he jumped and ran all over the neighborhood. A few times, the Devilukan kidnappers had appeared chasing after a set of clones and he would have to duck away in the shadows. An occasional memory would pop into his mind showing the two male aliens capturing one of his clones pairs before they disappeared and returned to nothingness. Now she was slowly walking around the small clearing, examining the bushes and trees while he sat with his back against the bark in contemplation.

"That was really fun~! Real ninja's are so cool!" She quickly spun around and skipped over to the boy, kneeling down until she was eye level. She gave another closed eye-smile and tilted her head to the side as she spoke. "Thank you again for saving me, Naruto."

"You're welcome. I just couldn't allow them to take you away if you were trying to run from them."

She 'hmmed' lightly and dropped down onto her knees, sitting in front of him with her body weight shifted between her legs and butt. "So! So! What else can you do besides create copies of yourself?" She expected the boy to grow just as excited as she was and either explain or show her what he could do, but instead the jinchuriki more or less grimaced.

"Truthfully?...not a lot…compared to others, I barely know anything. There's the simple henge which I can use to change my shape, and the kawamiri which lets me switch places with a person or object. Then the kage bunshin which lets me make clones. And the rasengan which is a really powerful attack. Then I can stick to surfaces, make myself invisible and walk across water…and that's about it."

"Really? That seems like a lot of cool things to know."

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah maybe…but not with the teachers I've had. My first sensei Kakashi was known to have mastered over a thousand different techniques but never taught us any. And Ero-sennin knows a bunch too but he only makes me train my body and work on chakra control."

"Chak-kra? You mentioned it before."

"It's a mixture of physical and spiritual energy that we learn how to control. It's that energy that allows us to use the different techniques."

"Could I learn?"

"No, sorry…you need to start at a young age or you lose the ability to create and control it. You'll still have it inside of you but that's it."

"Oh…so why don't you ask your teachers to train you with more techniques then?" she asked, confused. The solution was that simple, but did he never think of it?

"Ah well, funny story about that really," as much as it embarrassed him, it was the truth nonetheless, "Back in the Academy I ended up skipping a lot of my classes and even at times I participated I generally wander off with my mind as I sometimes couldn't keep up with the subject I was learning and focused more on pranking than anything, don't get me wrong I still trained my butt off, it's just wasn't frequently. It kind of lead me into sabotaging my own education really, which Ero-sennin is mostly trying to help me reeducate in," he finished a little somberly, causing Lala to frown. But that frown quickly formed into a thin line that in turn creeped back upwards into another smile.

"Then I'll help you reeducate yourself! If I'll be staying with you then I want to help you!" He found himself blink once as at her declaration, a bit amazed by what she just said. But his emotional wall found itself cracking a bit at the unfaltering warmth she was showing him, still a stranger nonetheless, and making him decide that he was really glad he got to meet her. Even in such an unorthodox and terrifying (for him) way.

"Thanks…Lala-chan." The honorific widened her smile even more. It appeared they were used on her planet as well. Odd…but at least he knew it wouldn't offend her somehow. And then he nearly slapped his forehead for being an idiot. Her device on her wrist was called –kun! Idiot…

"There you are!"

"Shit."

The two alien men jumped into the clearing, both looking a bit worse for wear. Their uniforms were dirty and a bit disheveled, but other than that they still had energy to spare. The yellow-headed one took a step forward and cleared his throat, his shielded eyes boring down on the escapee. "We have finally found you."

"How do you know we're the real ones, hmm?" Naruto asked, almost yelling at himself verbally for forgetting to bring his weapon or item pouches. He had been too caught up in the escape to do nothing more than grab his shoes and get her out of there.

"Peke, thank you for leading us to them." The robot twitched atop of Lala's head as she shouted back at him in anger.

"I did no such thing!"

"Bingo. You just did, actually. All the other life forms had a voice for the boy as well as Lala-sama. But none of them had a speaking Peke. The ones that didn't self-destructed upon their capture. Ten pairs left your dwelling and ten pairs were terminated." Damn. He didn't even think of that possibility. That was actually quite an ingenious way to tell which were the clones. "Lala-sama…please stop running away from home."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Yeah, buddy! She doesn't…wait…what?"

Lala stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips, throwing one arm out dramatically to the side. "I don't care anymore! I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates everyday even if I'm supposed to be a successor or whatever!"

'...she...ran…away…from home?'

"But Lala-sama-"

"NO! I don't care what daddy says!" She pulled a small flip phone out of…somewhere, and stuck out her tongue as she flipped it open. A few beeps were heard as she pressed the glowing buttons and clicked the 'send' button with her thumb. A large amount of airspace distorted and became fuzzy before a large round, metallic ball with synthetic tentacles hanging from the bottom appeared in a flash of light. It was white in color with a few black markings and an insignia that reminded him of a small swirl with little extensions. It looked like an octopus, complete with glowing eyes and a protruding mouth. "Transmission complete! Go-Go Vacuum-kun!"

"Crap, it's one of Lala-sama's inventions!"

"Suck them up!" The massive machine complied with her order and unfurled the covering of its 'mouth'. A powerful suction as strong as a typhoon grew in strength and ripped apart the area, pulling the two men directly inside as they screamed in fear. Naruto had glued himself to the ground with his chakra but the amount of force pulling against his body took all his concentration not to be dragged in. Trees, benches, grass, and anything else that wasn't bolted down was sucked inside of the vacuum as well. Hell, things that were secured to the earth were dragged away as well.

Lala was right outside of the suction area, floating in the air with the help of Peke's hat wings. One arm was folded underneath her bust as the other pressed against her cheek as she watched the proceedings in an almost bored-like fashion.

"What is the matter, Lala-sama?" Peke asked at her master's unbecoming quietness. A near pout grew on the pinkette's face as one of her fingers tapped against her cheek in thought.

"How do you turn this off again?"

But it was too late. One exceedingly large chuck of debris slammed into the fake octopus's entrance and blocked it, causing a massive buildup of energy to grow in its body. Without any way to unclog the machine or reverse its suction, its function went haywire and the entire thing erupted in a fiery explosion that knocked the two teenagers off their feet and out of the air.

As the shockwaves died down and Naruto shook himself clear of his ringing tinnitus, he coughed and pulled himself away from the tree trunk he had been forced against. The edges of his clothes were tattered from the errant flames and a big gash went diagonally down his chest where a piece of a bike rack had cut him and his shirt. The wound was healing already but it still stung like a bitch.

"Wow! I guess that's a way to turn it off, huh?" His head turned with a wince as his suddenly sore muscles twitched. There stood Lala in her own partially destroyed bodysuit but Peke was repairing the damage. Other than that she looked to be wholly unharmed by the detonation of one of her inventions. "Are you alright? Gosh, that wound looks painful! Do you need help with that?"

He grunted as he stood but waved her off as her fingertips brushed the torn edges of his shirt. "I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yup! Peke's costume mode also doubles as a padded reinforcement so I was only knocked away by the blast. I'm so glad it's over now…thank you for saving me and standing up to those two." She giggled and gave him a light smile. "But now that that's taken care of, let's go back to your house!" Naruto scratched at his cheek before sighing and looking at her with blue eyes filled with…sorrow? Why sorrow?

"Lala…you should go back to your own planet and home."

"W-what? Why?"

"You ran away from home and it's obvious your father's worried about you. Probably the rest of your family too. Those two were servants of yours or were employed, weren't they? Your dad sent them after you to make sure you were brought home safely."

"But…he's trying to force me to meet marriage candidates and marry one…I don't want that. And the rest of my family wouldn't worry too much. They know I'll be fine."

"Nobody wants that and normally I would be behind your decision one hundred percent…but this is family we're talking about. You should be spending time with your mother, father, and any other relatives before you lose the chance for good instead of disappearing when they do something you don't like. Yes, you're running away because it's a decision being thrust upon you against your will. But there are others who get the short end of the straw themselves and instead face it head on…" His hand brushed against his stomach almost nonchalantly but Lala caught his gesture. "You can keep running if you want but one day you'll have to contend with it. Don't take them for granted."

"…but…"

"Take care of youself, Lala-chan. Maybe we'll see each other some other time." And then he walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the night. One of Lala's hands was outstretched at the ninja's retreating form but she couldn't seem to find the words to call out to him. The appendage wavered before dropping back down to her side, the other reaching across to grab the bicep of said arm as her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Peke…did I mess up somehow?"

"I'm…not sure, Lala-sama…"

"Should I go home?"

"I do not know, Lala-sama."

The pinkette closed her mouth and remained silent, pondering over the boy's parting words. Why did he act so morose when talking about family? It wasn't like her own parents or younger sisters were going anywhere…so why did he seem adamant about her spending time with them?

Earthlings were confusing.

"…I'm back."

"I can see that. How'd it go? And where's your girlfriend?" Jiraiya asked from his spot leaning against the wall, taking in the blonde's roughed-up state. Naruto scoffed and kicked off his shoes before moving towards the stairwell with them in hand. Girlfriend? That would be the day.

"Seems she ran away from home because daddy was trying to marry her off. I sorta told her off and told her to just go home. Why someone would run from their family, I've no idea…" He really didn't. If Naruto had a mom or dad or even siblings, he'd be doing whatever he could with them no matter what it entailed. Just having their love and support was something he yearned for. And it was that exact reason why Jiraiya knew the shorter toad summoner had acted the way he did. Seeing someone with the support he had missed out on for all his life, and then taking it for granted like that must have raised his hackles. At least he hadn't torn into the girl too badly.

"I see," Jiraiya actually wanted to slap his blonde student for being an idiot but he would eventually realize his mistake.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. It's late and I have class tomorrow. Night, Ero-sennin." He finished with a wave of his hand and proceeded up to his room, leaving behind the toad sannin with his thoughts. This evening had not proceeded the way Jiraiya thought it would. Neither Naruto nor Jiraiya ever even noticed that Naruto had done something he had thought was impossible…

The blonde ninja had broken his word.

* * *

 **A/N: As you noticed, nothing much different from the previous chapter but I would like for some to have faith as some few scenes will be changed from a few of the chapters from here and there. I'm following most of Gavedin's 10 chapters as best as possible but I will change someone's personality to her original self to make it much more in character as possible.**

 **So thanks for reading and make sure to follow and favorite this story.**

 **I'll try to make a fan art cover myself but for the mean time enjoy the fanart of Kentaro Yabuki's version of Naruto!**

 **If your interested in reading more my fics some good, some bad. Hit my profile.**

 **In the Devil's World (Naruto x High School DxD)**

 **Seraph of the End: Crown (Naruto x Seraph of the End)**

 **Devil's Never Cry (Naruto x Devil May Cry)**

 **Reading: Remnants of Who You Were (Naruto x RWBY, also support the official fic, Reain deserves it.)**

 **Oh and interested in my art then google Tenshinta deviantart**

 **Thanks bye, for now.**


End file.
